The Exiled Goddess
by Selene The Moon Goddess
Summary: Angie dreams of a girl. She sees a boy. Somehow she feels like the two are connected. Being the exiled goddess Angie doesn't know her true self or her mother. When she meets three strange teens nothing is as it seems. NicoXOC


_AN: Hey ya'll. So this idea came to me while I was playing with a candle but I hope you like it. I own no characters beside Aigle (Angie), not the name but the character, yea she's all mine._

She stood in a huge hall, staring at twelve what seemed to be giants.

They all sat in thrones though none looked like the other. What looked like the leader of the giants sat in a simple white marble throne. He had dark skin and a neatly trimmed black and white beard, angry oozed from him. He glared down at a little girl who was maybe seven or eight.

The girl was looking at her hands not meeting his face. She had no fear on her face, only calm features which seemed to make the man madder.

"Brother I admit to my wrong doing, I admit to being with the mortal" The girl said softly.

"Then you admit to breaking your oath! You admit to betraying all of the gods?" Her brother the leader yelled.

The girl did not flinch or cower like a lesser being would; she simply said, "Yes."

The other giants, five females and six males mumbled to each other all of them didn't seem as mad as the leader but looked uncomfortable and surprised that the little girl would admit to such a thing.

No one spoke for a moment then one of the female giants said "You realizes that what you have done Hestia, you realize what this means."

The little girl called Hestia finally looked away from her hands and up at the giant. "Yes Lady Athena, I do." Her voice calm almost cold.

Where Hestia's eyes should have been were pockets of fire burning in her eye sockets. If the little girl was scared or nervous she did not let on, she kept her face blank like she may never have an expression again.

"Then it is decided you shall be EXILED!" the leader giant yelled. Finally Hestia flinched; her calm mask broken and she looked sad and lonely, it was a pitiful sight to see. A huge man sitting on a throne yelling at a little girl.

"Lord Zeus this is not wise." The female giant named Athena said, "Hestia has helped mankind and the West in many ways. It would not be wise to exile her."

Zeus grumbled looking unhappy. Then he spoke again. "The council will not exile you then Lady Hestia, but you will be punished. Your daughter Aigle shall be exiled. Does anyone disagree?"

The rest of the giants looked too scared of Zeus with his beard twitching dangerously to disagree.

"It is settled then, Aigle goddess of firelight, candles, and gentle beings daughter of Hestia shall be exiled. Any god or goddess that contacts her in anyway shall join her in exile. Meeting concluded."

All of the giants stepped off their thrones instantly turning into regular sized humans, they walked around the little brown haired girl, and some talking others looked stunned.

The little girl just sat and wept crying out for her daughter.

* * *

Angie woke up in a cold sweat feeling like she had that dream before.

She walked into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream come on Angie get a hold on yourself."

Even though Angie didn't recognize any of the people in her dream something about it felt familiar. Especially the girl, what was her name Helen? Hedia? The more she tried to remember the more she forgot.

That happened a lot when she tried to remember dreams. Also something else seemed familiar, the name Aigle, what did the leader say that the little girl Heather (was that it?) had Aigle. It seemed insane that a seven year old girl could have a child.

A lot of things in that dream seemed insane. Like how the little girl, maybe her name was Heidi, was so calm and intelligent. Angie stared out the window of her small bathroom.

Lately a lot of things seemed crazy. Like how no matter where she went bad things would follow.

Angie had rotten luck as far as she could remember, bad things happened to her and her father. Her mother died when she was only two weeks old. Her father lost his job no matter how hard he worked, something bad would happen and he'd lose his job and their current house.

Another thing Angie was doing since she could remember was moving, she and her father moved, a lot. She had lost so many friends from moving she didn't even try anymore.

It seemed like she and her father had moved to every major city in America except New York City. Her father refused to move there. Angie didn't get it.

Angie liked New York, even though she'd never been there, there was something about NYC that fascinated her. Especially the Empire State Building. She loved that building, one day she'd visit it. She felt like she belonged there.

But for now she was stuck in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. Kitty Hawk was nice and all with the beach and the sound. She was on an island, or sand bar as some of the locals liked to call it.

"Angie are you up? Come on it's your last day of school, you shouldn't be late!" He dad yelled from the tiny kitchen.

Angie sighed, something about today felt different, exciting almost scary. It wasn't that she was finished with school. No it wasn't that kind of excitement.

She just couldn't put her figure on it as she fumbled around her room trying to find an outfit for today. Most of her stuff was in boxes. Angie hated unpacking even though they'd been there for most of the school year.

Her father was very excited, this had been the longest he'd had a job. "Kitty Hawks a keeper" He'd say almost every day. "Sure dad." Angie would reply, it was only a matter of time before he would get fired and they'd move again.

"Alright darlin' let's get going." Her father poked his head into her room. "You ready."

"Yea dad I'll be in the car in a second." How they managed to keep the car all these years Angie had no idea.

She quickly took a Pop Tart from the pantry and ran outside.

Angie lived about 10 minutes from the school, which was a long time down on the Outer Banks. The high school was right near the middle and one of the elementary schools. Why they had three elementary schools but only one middle and high school was beyond Angie.

"Alright have a wonderful day sweetheart." Her dad smiled at her, which made Angie sad. Her dad worked countless hours trying to have ends meet. What hair he had left was grey and thin. Even though he was only 35 he looked 55.

"Ha. I'll try."

At First Flight High the last week was exams that you could leave after they were done. Angie had to take all of her exams but today was the worst science. She hated science more then everything.

Angie sighed as she looked up at the First Flight High School sign knowing today was going to be difficult.

_AN: Hope ya'll liked it. I like this story and the character of Angie. I do in fact live on the Outer Banks so all of the names of streets or the school names are from real places and schools. Anywhoo please review it helps make everything better. I promise our favorite characters will be popping up soon._

_Love_

_Selene _


End file.
